Nel buio
by Cauchemar
Summary: Nella prigione di Azkaban Sirius Black ricorda un giorno d'estate


** NEL BUIO **  
  
  
Autor(s): Cauchemar  
  
Disclaimer: Sognando Sirius Black...*sospiro*  
  
Summary: Un Prigioniero ad Azkaban annulla i suoi pensieri nel palpito di una goccia che cade...  
  
Pairings: Sirius/Lupin  
  
Rating: R Drama  
  
Original posted: ---  
  
Spoliers: Prigioniero di Azkaban  
  
Categories: HP   
  
Notes:   
**  
  
Una goccia cadeva, da qualche parte, nel buio.  
Una singola goccia d'acqua gelida, dalla pietra scabrosa del soffitto. Precipitava a terra con un rimbombo assordante, esplodendo in infinite stille più piccole, stelle figlie di un microscopico Big Bang che si ripeteva, regolare, ogni minuto.  
In quel suono tutto si annullava e si ritrovava, l'universo aveva inizio e fine.  
Almeno per il Prigioniero.  
Era dannatamente importante.  
Tutti i suoi sensi erano protesi verso quell'eterno reiterarsi di un nulla nel nulla, un nulla che per lui doveva essere tutto. Perché finchè restava concentrato su quel suono poteva non pensare.   
La goccia cadde.  
L'inizio della fine…  
Il fruscio dei secondi che passavano accarezzava il suo udito nella cella foderata di buio.  
Un'altra goccia, un'altra piccola morte…  
Strinse gli occhi, nell'oscurità, imponendosi di concentrarsi sulla goccia.  
Il pensiero… il pensiero uccide ogni speranza…  
Eppure quella notte era così difficile.  
Di nuovo aprì gli occhi, spalancandoli nell'ombra, li richiuse.  
Intere notti si era concentrato sul movimento delle proprie palpebre, intere notti a contare e ricontare le sue ciglia, i suoi capelli, mentre loro montavano di guardia, fuori dalla porta, scivolando come sentinelle silenti, brancolando oscenamente alla ricerca di un suo pensiero, di un seppur flebile bel ricordo da strappargli, di cui nutrirsi.  
Eppure quella notte sembrava così difficile piegare la sua mente al nulla, così difficile piegare il suo cuore al silenzio.  
Perché proprio quella notte, dopo tanto tempo, lo aveva colto improvviso, inaspettato, il ricordo di Remus.  
Anche in quel momento, nell'istante stesso in cui la sua mente formulava quella constatazione, si impose di chiudere ogni accesso, di debellare senza esitazione quel vano fluire di ricordi, di sensazioni.  
La goccia cadde di nuovo, esplodendo in un suono tintinnante…  
Il Prigioniero s'immerse in quel suono, nella visione monotona e totale della goccia, ma era stanco, così stanco, e la sua mente si ribellava contro la sua troppo provata volontà.  
La goccia cadde di nuovo, non una, infinite gocce… risplendevano come gemme sulla sua pelle, imprigionavano raggi di sole tra i suoi capelli.  
Era un miraggio, forse un ricordo... il ricordo di una lontana estate, sulle rive del lago, l'erba di smeraldo soffice come un giaciglio, e loro stesi ad asciugarsi come ciottoli bagnati.  
Il Prigioniero digrignò i denti, scosse la testa, facendo ricadere la massa arruffata e scomposta dei capelli neri sugli occhi serrati. Strizzò ancora gli occhi, cercando di cancellare l'immagine, la percezione chiara del sole che faceva evaporare l'acqua dalla pelle calda.  
Qualcosa si mosse fuori dalla cella, con un fruscio.  
La goccia cadde, catturando i suoi pensieri, annullandoli.  
Respirò profondamente, passandosi le mani sulla pelle nuda delle braccia, concentrandosi sul quanto fosse fredda, tirata sulle membra troppo scarne.  
Sembrò funzionare e oltre la porta tornò il silenzio, il più terribile dei suoni udibili in quel luogo.  
Ondeggiando lentamente nel suo stesso abbraccio, il Prigioniero sorrise tra sé, un sorriso segreto che gli deformò il volto tirato, come una ferita. C'era una segreta volutta nel torturarsi l'anima, per impedire che potessero farlo loro, un piacere personale nel mutilare ogni ricordo, per non vederseli portare via…  
Eppure, quando la goccia cadde di nuovo, non potè impedirsi di tornare alla visione. Scivolando in una sorta di torpore, vide la nuova goccia formarsi, seguendo la curva della spalla nuda e pallida, troppo pallida, catturando al suo passaggio altre gocce, mentre dai capelli stillava un pulviscolo argenteo e gelido, che ricadeva sul suo volto levato donandogli il sollievo di una pioggia estiva.  
Remus sorrideva sopra di lui, mentre gli porgeva la mano bianca e sottile, mentre lo invitava a raggiungere gli altri nell'acqua.  
Era stato allora che aveva compreso? Era stato allora che aveva riconosciuto se stesso, specchiandosi in quegli occhi che tante volte aveva guardato senza però vederli davvero, osservando per la prima volta sul serio quel corpo magro di adolesciente alto chinato su di lui, e lo aveva trovato irresistibilmente bello?  
O era solo ora, nella notte, nel buio, che la mente del Prigioniero annaspava dietro l'ennesima, crudele illusione, nel disperato tentativo di aggrapparsi a qualcosa?  
Di nuovo chiuse gli occhi per non vedere il buio, chiuse le orecchie per non udire il silenzio, o forse per impedire alle immagini e ai suoni di uscire da lui e disperdersi sul pavimento sudicio, sulle pareti gelide.  
Ancora, le mani di Remus sulle sue spalle, il tocco gelido sulla pelle abituata al sole, eppure ne era rimasto scottato. Se ne era accorto lui? Per un attimo gli era parso di vedere l'ombra di un turbamento attraversare quegli occhi limpidi, così innocenti, perfino quando veniva strappato da sé, quando la Bestia che gli dormiva dentro si risvegliava e la notte lo reclamava. Forse l'aveva solo sognata quell'incertezza, quell'improvviso ansito che gli aveva scosso il petto magro e aveva tinto le sue guance pallide di un riflesso rosato…  
Il Prigioniero udì uno scricchiolio prolungato e vi si aggrappò, solo per accorgersi che erano i suoi denti a gemere, mentre li digrignava dietro le labbra serrate.  
Si piantò le unghie nella pelle delle braccia fino a sentirla cedere.  
Il dolore... il dolore funzionava sempre quando la volontà veniva meno, quando la stanchezza scioglieva le briglie della mente rendendolo troppo vulnerabile.  
Si concentrò sul dolore, sul calore del sangue che lentamente colava dalle ferite sottili sulla sua pelle fredda…come l'acqua nella sua visione tracciava una ragnatela d'argento sul corpo di Remus.  
Gli aveva porto la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
Nell'acqua, James gridava che Peter stava cercado di ammazzarlo, e le loro risate, i loro spruzzi riempivano l'aria immobile del pomeriggio estivo, il cielo di pietra.  
Aveva afferrato la mano ossuta, aveva stretto le dita sottili e vi aveva indugiato, cercando con gli occhi quelli di lui, che ora lo sfuggivano.  
Era stato solo un attimo, e già correvano insieme verso la riva, slanciandosi nell'acqua con grida trionfanti.   
Eppure, se quell'attimo era stato, qualcosa era accaduto, e nulla avrebbe più potuto essere come prima.  
Il Prigioniero affondò ancora un po'le dita nella carne delle braccia.  
Quell'ombra nello sguardo, una lieve inflessione nella voce di Remus, forse un tremito quando le loro dita si erano allacciate e anche lui, sì, aveva indugiato per un istante in più in quella stretta esclusiva, che per la prima volta assumeva un significato tutto nuovo.   
Qualcosa che non avrebbero potuto condividere con James e Peter.   
Qualcosa che forse non avrebbero mai potuto rivelare nemmeno l'uno all'altro.  
Il Prigioniero aprì gli occhi e scrutò il buio.  
Sorrise mentre la forma argentea si materializzava davanti a lui, coagulandosi nell'oscurità come nebbia lieve.   
Remus sorrideva specchiandosi nel suo sorriso, ed era come allora, pallido e bello, coi calzoncini da bagno e i capelli che gli ricadevano sulle spalle umidi e arruffati.  
Il Prigioniero allungò la mano per sfiorarne una ciocca, e la sua voce risuonò nel silenzio ovattato così assordante da stordirlo.  
"Così sei solo tu la ragione?… è per te che ho atteso, per te che ho resistito?…"  
Intrecciò le dita con capelli fini, sottili come quelli di una bambino.  
"E'da te che sto tornando, mio vecchio amico?…"  
mormorò commosso.  
La figura di luce parve splendere con maggior chiarore, il sorriso allargarsi sul volto pallido, prima che l'ombra ne lacerasse le forme, ne dilaniasse l'essenza.  
Il Prigioniero ricadde in avanti, premendosi le braccia intorno al corpo, il gelo che gli attanagliava l'anima e faceva contorcere ogni fibra del suo essere fino a fargli invocare la morte, solo la morte.  
Crollò su se stesso, avviluppandosi nel silenzio, soffocando ogni singhiozzo, ogni gemito, mentre la stretta scivolava via, lasciandolo di nuovo solo.   
Nel buio. 


End file.
